tdfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Running 'Em Faster
All contestants without the only eliminated contestant will face the second challenge that is based on brave personality and condition. One of them will win for his/her team, cause the last one that is standing in the living rat will win. The team that loses as first their contestants, will go to the elimination ceremony. But someone is messing with the game. Plot The episode starts with The Advengers. They are on the luxe house. And enjoys the luxe things on the house. Only Beardo annoys B and Brick with his weird sounds. Amy pushes him away and tells Samey that she have to do everything what Amy want. And if she doesnt do that, Amy will be a nightmare. Jasmine asks Samey to walk to the forest to get some food. They did it previous season so they could do it, now too. But Amy doesnt want that. Izzy walks to Jasmine and Jasmine looks to Izzy. Jasmine knows Izzy, she heard a lot of things about her. She asks Izzy to forage food in the forest. Izzy loves that idea and the two are walking to the forest. Owen is there and Izzy jumps on Owen. They hugg each other. Jasmine meets Owen too and the three becomes friends. Rodney is then shown taking a nap in his bed until Scarlett hears him snoring. She then pulls on his overalls to get him attention. Rodney asks her if he's cute, and Scarlett says yes. Katie and Sadie wants to paint their toe nails pink. Heather is besties with Sadie and Katie. Everyone thinks that she lies about everything. But Katie and Sadie doesnt believe everyone and are still besties with Heather. And Heather joins Katie and Sadie to paint her toe nails. Mike (as Mal) thinks that she is acting. Dawn thinks that too and knows the plan of Heather. Actually she thinks it. But she walks away and doesnt talk with Mal. Mal turns in Mike and sees Ella. Ella sings with a deer. Mike talks a bit with Ella. Ella likes Mike a lot. But Mike walks away when Dawn is comming. Ella continues singing with the deer. Lindsay wants to join Katie, Sadie and Heather too. Heather says to her that she cant join cause they have allready three people. Lindsay is sad and walks away. Duncan and Trent has a fight about Gwen. They both want her as girlfriend. Gwen is getting tired of this. Duncan and Courtney are over, and Duncan wants Gwen. Trent loves Gwen too, and he always did. On that same moment, Sierra cries and cries about Cody. She misses him so much. When she sees Cameron she grabs him and kisses him. Cameron is afraid and glad on the same moment. Sugar looks to Noah and likes him a little bit. Sugar doesnt talk to him and looks around. Geoff walks to the garden and sees Dakota. He kisses Dakota. But a voice is calling Geoff's name. And its Bridgette's name. She is angry about the relationship between Geoff and Dakota. Geoff is angry cause he saw that Tyler and Bridgette has a relationship. And it's true. But Bridgette is still mad for no reason. But why is Bridgette here? Chris includes Bridgette before the challenge. She is the new intern. At the challenge, Chris tells what everyone has to do. It's not difficult. Everyone has to run on the rat with their teammates. The team that loses all teammembers will go to the elimination ceremony. The last one standing wins. Beardo continues to annoys his teammates. Amy is getting mad on him. But Amy has something that the others doesnt have. She has a bomb. She got it from a boy in her town. At the end of the challenge, Mal, Duncan, Trent and Amy are standing. Amy throws the bom to the rat of Team Strikes. Duncan and Trent falls of the rat and loses. Amy cheated. And Chris saw that. Bridgette is handing the rats and stops the rats. Chris sees that Bridgette cheated too. She wanted revenge on Geoff. Chris says The Advengers are going to the elimination ceremony cause Amy cheated. Team Possible wins, thanks to Mal. Everyone is happy. Team Strikes places second. The luxe house is still the domain of The Advengers, but Team Possible get a special reward. Not only immunity but gets hot chocs with cake. The others doesnt get food. The elimination ceremony is a exciting one. Amy and Samey looks to each other. Amy wants to talk with Samey, but Chris is talking. He gives everyone marsmallows except Amy and Beardo. They are in the bottom two. Beardo annoys his team. Amy cheated. The one that takes the Fan of Shame is Beardo. Amy is happy for herself but angry on the contestants that voted her. Chris wants Bridgette to go to the Fan of Shame. Beardo takes the Fan of Shame as first. And then Chris pushes Bridgette to the Fan of Shame. Bridgette screams, but she is going away and fired. She cheated and broke the rules. Cast Trivia Gallery